Suco de Laranja
by CaahT39C
Summary: Porque realmente tinha algo naquele suco. Toda ou quase isso em diálogos. One-shot.


– Ian.

– Amy.

– Gostando?

– Bem, se ficar aqui vendo todas as Madrigais dançando enquanto você bebe suco de laranja é considerado divertido, então eu estou amando essa festa.

– Ah, por favor. Cadê o seu namorado? A criança não sabe dançar não?

– Ele... Hm...

– Não veio?

– É. Não veio.

– Eu conheço esse tom. Natalie sempre usa, bem, usava... Ele te deu um chute na bunda?

– Acho que se pode dizer assim.

– Você sabe muito bem que os meus sentimentos são de pedra-

– Aham.

– Mas... Ei! Era para você discordar, sabia?

– Sabia.

– Enfim. Acho que você deveria dançar com alguém, certo?

– É... Tecnicamente era para eu fazer isso, mas...

– Mas o quê? Não vai me dizer que você não sabe dançar?

– Eu não sei dançar.

– Ah, que ótimo. Uma Madrigal que não sabe dançar.

– O que tem de errado nisso?

– Bem, muitas coisas. Você é parte Janus, de um jeito. Teria que saber dançar.

– E você? Não sabe dançar?

– É claro que eu sei dançar!

– De acordo com você, só os Janus sabem dançar.

– Acontece que eu sou dos Madrigais agora, esqueceu?

– Porcaria.

– Eu sempre tenho razão, Amelia Hope Cahill.

– Nem vamos comentar o orgulho, certo, Ian Kabra?

– Se você não é orgulhoso, as pessoas podem fazer qualquer coisa com a sua pessoa.

– Eu não sou orgulhosa.

– Observe o que já aconteceu na sua vida, e veja que eu estou certo.

– Realmente, você está completamente certo, sendo uma daquelas pessoas.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Quer mesmo comentar do que aconteceu na Coreia agora? Porque por favor...

– Eu te usei. Era um plano. Simples assim.

– É, acho que eu consegui perceber isso logo depois que você me deixou para morrer na caverna.

– Aquela foi uma saída triunfal, devo dizer.

– Adorei a saída.

– Adorei te deixar para trás.

– Adorei ver aquele brilho nos seus olhos de dúvida.

– Do que você está falando?

– Até parece que você não sabe.

– Não, sério, do que você está falando?

– Já que você não sabe, adorei ver a sua cara de surpresa quando percebeu que tinha me beijado.

– Que cara?

– Adorei ver você se preocupando realmente comigo quando aqueles morcegos apareceram.

– Isso se chama atuar.

– E eu sei que você adorou sentir o meu rosto roçando no seu. Agora me diz se isso pode ser atuação?

– Você não tem nenhuma prova e não lê mentes. Tem algo nesse suco de laranja?

– Agora eu estou maluca?

– Bastante.

– Então, quer dizer que, se eu te beijar agora, você não vai sentir nada?

– Absolutamente nada.

– Vamos dançar.

– Ei! Você não ia me beijar?

– Você quer que eu te beije, Ian Kabra?

– Só para provar que eu não vou sentir absolutamente nada.

– Você tinha dito que sempre tem razão... Vai precisar provar algo para mim, é isso?

– Não.

– Então o que é?

– Eu...

– Está um pouco confuso?

– Claro que não!

– A ideia de me beijar parece tentadora?

– Não.

– Tem uma gota de suor descendo na sua testa... Achava que tinha ar condicionado nesse lugar.

– Ok, vamos dançar.

– Ué, mudou de ideia?

– Amy, eu ainda não entendi bem isso tudo. No meio do nada, o assunto Coreia vem à tona. Depois, você dizendo que quer me beijar. Aí, quer dançar comigo. Eu já vi garotas muito doidas na vida, achei que você não fosse uma delas.

– Você não quer que eu seja como as outras?

– Eu não disse isso.

– Disse sim.

– Não disse.

– Disse.

– Ah, você deseja ouvir essas palavras vindas da minha pessoa?

– Eu não disse isso.

– Touché.

– Não diga isso de novo.

– O assunto Coreia vem na sua cabeça? Por Luke, Amy, você tem que esquecer isso. Foi há dois anos.

– É como eles dizem: o primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece.

– Eu fui o seu primeiro amor?

– Na verdade, até que não. Os livros sempre serão o meu primeiro amor.

– É como eles dizem: se você amar duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, escolha a segunda, porque se você realmente amasse a primeira, não teria segunda opção.

– Primeiro: foi o Johnny Depp que falou isso. Segundo: ele falou duas pessoas, não coisas. Terceiro: e eu sei que você só disse coisas para, indiretamente, revelar uma coisinha: você ainda não esqueceu a Coreia.

– Eu, também, não disse isso.

– Então para o que "coisa"?

_Depois disso, por alguns instantes, suas bocas estavam muito ocupadas para ambos continuarem a falar._

– Viu? Absolutamente nada.

– Já viu o seu sorriso torto aí na sua cara?

– Já viu esse brilho especial aí nos seus olhos?

_Voltaram a parar de falar. E ficaram naquele jeito até o fim da festa. Se o orgulho também ajudava em algumas ocasiões? Creio que sim._

* * *

><p><em>Owwwn. Que cute.<em>

_Ok, não... Reviews? O.Õ_

_~CaahT39C_


End file.
